


Dance the night away

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missions, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Bruce gets jealous when Tony flirts.





	Dance the night away

Bruce watched as Tony flirted with the cute blond. The woman laughed at what Tony said and the brown haired man grinned at her response.

Bruce huffed as the woman laid a hand on Tony's shoulder smiling sweetly. The doctor knew that they would have to get the woman to open up and talk about the shipment. But did Tony have to flirt with her? The woman's laugh is very annoying.

Bruce took a sip of his water and looked away from the two. He couldn't afford jealousy to get the best of him. Because jealously lead to being angry. And no one likes him when Bruce is angry.

The woman finally walked away from Tony, with a smile on her face. Bruce glared at her as she walked passed him. Moments later Tony joined Bruce at the bar.

"Come here often?" Tony teased Bruce rolled his eyes and ignored the man. "C'mon don't be like that." Tony pushed.

"Did you he the information?" Bruce asked Tony.

Tony hummed and nodded, "Yup! Now we get to dance!" He told Bruce, pulling the scientist onto the dance floor.

Bruce blushed as Tony's hands met his waist. "Tony! We need to go back to the others! We got what we came for." Bruce whispered under the music.

Tony just smiled and pulled Bruce closer. "What? I can't dance with my boyfriend?"

Bruce bit lip and let Tony lead the way. At the end of the dance Tony kisses Bruce's temple and muttered, "There's no reason to get jealous."

Bruce's face was red by the time  arrived at the compound.


End file.
